Duel Palace
Duel Palace is a Palace which has a dedicated school known as Duel Academy that trains Duelists to a professional level, so they can ideally enter the Pro League. It has four dormitories: Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, Obelisk White and Obelisk Blue. Students there usually wear blazers that match their dorm color. It is owned by Chazz Princeton. Duel Palace has four main subsidiaries: North Academy, South Academy, East Academy and West Academy. Due to these locations, Duel Academy has sometimes been referred unofficially as Central Academy Duel Academy This branch was created by Chazz Princeton, who also designed the rank structure of the students. Duel Academy is located on an Island with a dock for boats, a volcano, beach and a lake, cliffs and waterfalls. It has the Main Academy Building where the students go to learn how to duel, with the palace at the back of the academy, a gym building (separated from the main building) located beyond the beach. It has 5 Dorms: 1 is the Abandoned Dorm, and the others are for the students. http://yugioh.wikia.com/index.php?title=Duel_Academy&action=edit&section=2 edit Structure of the Dorms The 5 Dorm Buildings that house the Students are separated into ranks, with the low-end duelists in the Slifer Red Dorm, the middle-ground duelists in the Ra Yellow Dorm, the high-ranked duelists in the Obelisk Blue Dorm. (Blue and White are the only Dorms shown to be separated into 2 buildings -- 1 for male students and one for female students) and the highest-ranked duelists in the Obelisk White Dorm. http://yugioh.wikia.com/index.php?title=Duel_Academy&action=edit&section=3 edit The Rankings of the Students The Dorms were separated into 4 groups by Seto's views of the Egyptian Gods and his views of the people who originally had the 3 Egyptian Gods. The students originally used silver Duel Disks until the fourth season of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX in which each student's silver Duel Disk (the silver duel disks were left for the Obelisk White Dorm) were replaced with a Disk that matched the color of the Dorm of that duelist. *Slifer Red is where the low level Duelists are housed. It was named after the Egyptian God Card Slifer the Sky Dragon which was originally owned by Yugi Muto, whom Seto felt bitter towards because he lost to Yugi time and time again. The students of this dorm wear Red Jackets and use Red Duel Disks to match the colors of their Dorm. *Ra Yellow is where the mid level Duelists are housed. It was named after the Egyptian God Card The Winged Dragon of Ra which was originally owned by Marik Ishtar, whom Seto didn't care much for. The students of this dorm wear Yellow Jackets and use Yellow Duel Disks to match the colors of their Dorm. *Obelisk Blue is was named after the Egyptian God Card Obelisk the Tormentor which was originally owned by Seto himself, and of course Seto viewed himself as one of the BEST Duelists and therefore this Dorm would house the high level Duelists. They wear Blue Jackets and use Blue colored Duel Disks to match their Dorm colors. *Obelisk White is where the highest ranked Duelists live (when the Society Of Light invaded Duel Academy Supreme Chancellor Princeton let them become an official Dorm), the attire for those who joined them is similar to that of the Obelisk Blue uniform for males and females. The only difference is the alteration in colors from royal blue and white design to white and lavender design. In addition, the duel gloves are changed from royal blue to white as well.